


The Lady Doth Protest Far Too Much, Methinks

by Moonlightkitten



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: #RenewTimeless, F/M, Kissing, Oneshot, Shhh don't tell that to Lucy or she'll slap you, Shut up it's for a good cause, Sometimes the only way to save the world is to make out, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightkitten/pseuds/Moonlightkitten
Summary: Flynn and Lucy find themselves in an interesting situation.





	The Lady Doth Protest Far Too Much, Methinks

Flynn sighed, frustrated. “So basically you mean that we need to get into that jail, which  _ doesn’t allow visitors, _ oh, and, by the way, has the top security in the county, without killing, threatening, or bribing anyone?

 

“That’s the idea,” Lucy said, tugging him over by the sleeve. He quirked an eyebrow, and she perched up on the toes of her boots, pulling his ear down to her mouth. “Oh, and Flynn? Make sure that you do  _ not  _ reveal that we’re carrying a bomb, and we  _ cannot  _ use time travel as a negotiating tactic this time. We need to talk to MLK, explain what we need him to do, and then get the hell out of there.” 

 

He eyed their surroundings warily, and when the officer standing nearby did not appear to have heard them, he whispered, “You  _ did  _ deactivate the bomb, right?”

 

Lucy scoffed, smoothing her skirt. “Of course, do you take me for an idiot?”

 

“Really, I thought we had established that you’re a, uh, genius.” His voice was low and mirthful, inviting an unsolicited tingle to curl through her stomach. 

 

“I suppose you’re going to end that sentence with ‘as am I’?” she retorted, lips curling into a small smile. 

 

He chuckled. “You know me too well, Lucy.” 

 

“Hey, sir,” interjected the officer sharply, approaching them with a casual stroll. “I’m sure that yer two don’t mean no harm, but we’ve had a lot of, er,  _ unrest  _ in this area lately, with them goddamn protesters and all, and y’all have just been standing here for a good while. And while I bet you ain’t fixin’ to cause trouble, loitering never does nobody good. I would appreciate it if you and yer wife here would move somewhere else.” 

 

When Lucy opened her mouth to protest, Flynn slid an arm around her waist and tugged her to him. “Certainly. Come on then,  _ wife.”  _

 

“Oh, I hate you,” she mumbled into his sleeve, grinning, as they continued walking through the square.

 

He just pulled her closer with a smirk. “Come on, Lucy, I’m just teasing you. It’s not as though we want to get arrest--  _ oh.”  _

 

“What?” she said, peering up at him with blithe eyes. He released his grip on her, and she certainly wasn’t disappointed by that. At all. Really. 

 

“That’s what we need,” he whispered. “To get arrested. So we can get to MLK.”

 

She furrowed her brows. “This is Birmingham, Alabama, in the early sixties. Even if we somehow managed to do that, jails are segregated.”

 

“Do you have a better plan?” 

 

“No,” she admitted, narrowing her eyes. “But we’ll have to be careful. These are dangerous times, and we don’t want to end up being… I don’t know, beaten or something. We’d have to commit a minor offense, but one that’s still severe enough to have us spend the night in jail.”

“Public drunkenness?” he suggested. 

 

She considered this for a moment. “We don’t have any money with us. How would we get our hands on alcohol? Besides, arrests for drunkenness aren’t very common by the sixties.”

 

“Alright, well, you’re the historian, not me,” he pointed out, making his way over to a bench at the side of the square. Lucy followed him. “I’m sure you can think of something.” 

 

They seated themselves, and really, if she was a few inches closer to him than the laws of normal bench-sitting dictated, who was counting? Well, perhaps it was more like a foot. Maybe a foot and a half. It wasn’t a problem. Really. It wasn’t as though her heart was pounding in her chest at the moment, and even if it  _ was,  _ well, that definitely wasn’t the reason that her next words came out of her mouth. 

 

“There’s always, uh, public decency laws,” she murmured, voice a bit husky, which had nothing to do with the fact that he was looking at her like…  _ that,  _ and  _ where was a cold shower when you needed one?  _

 

He cleared his throat. “Are you suggesting that we swear loudly? Because judging by that particular cop’s, er, language, I’m not sure that he would have a problem with that.” 

 

Hands trembling ever so slightly, she averted her gaze as she whispered, “I’m suggesting that we…  _ act indecently  _ in front of him.”

 

“Act indecently? You’ll have to clarify,” he said, a hint of a smirk flitting across his face, and  _ damn him,  _ he knew exactly what she meant. 

 

“The jail cells here are pretty small, I think, and they’ve got iron bars,” she continued, ignoring him. “I’ve got some bobby pins with me. Of course, ordinarily we’d be locked up separately, but the jail is full about now, so we can probably count on being together. I’m sure that you can steal a guard’s uniform, and--” 

 

“ _ Lucy,”  _ he insisted in that low, sultry voice that really ought to have been illegal, catching her wrist with a warm hand, and her pulse spiked embarrassingly quickly. “Are you proposing that we, er,  _ make out _ in front of that cop? Because you know that I’m always happy to oblige you, but…” 

 

“Strictly business-related,” she said, inhaling with her eyes closed as if to calm herself. “It’s a necessary measure, and strictly business-related. It won’t change anything between us. We don’t even have to mention it again.” 

 

“If you say so,” he shrugged, but his voice was amused, and  _ why wasn’t he taking this seriously?  _

 

She swallowed. “I mean it, Flynn. It doesn’t mean that I have feelings for you, or vice versa. It’s just for work.”

 

“Like I said, alright.” 

 

“Really. I have no romantic intentions toward you, none whatsoever, and--” 

 

“I’m tempted to quote a particular line from Hamlet right now, but I’m not sure I’m willing to incur the slap that would follow.” 

She flushed. “Come on, then.” 

 

By the time they had reached the edge of the square again, where the officer was stationed, Lucy’s nerves had rendered her nearly incapable of speech. She was surprised, in fact, that she could even walk, given the fluttering in her stomach that was currently spreading wildly, to her head and spine and legs and… other places.

 

She almost wished that she had some sort of convenient nervous system disorder to pin it on. 

_ Knock it off, Lucy.  _

 

“Are you sure about this?” Flynn murmured, voice still deliciously warm and raw, which admittedly may have been why she breathed “yes”, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

Then his arms slid around her waist and he was kissing her, and oh, she knew they had to make it steamy in order to get themselves arrested, but she was surprised by his intensity, by the sheer passion flooding off of him. Almost immediately, her knees threatened to buckle out from underneath her, and he broke away just a few millimeters to whisper, “You know, Lucy, this isn’t going to work if you can’t stand. Unless you’d like me to, uh, hold you up.” 

 

_ Bad idea,  _ her brain said, but maybe she  _ did  _ have a problem with her central nervous system after all, because her mouth completely ignored it. 

 

Instead, she was somehow sighing  “Yes, please,” against his lips like it was some sort of prayer, and Flynn suddenly ended up with an armful of soft, warm skin.

 

His mouth was pressed to hers again before she had time to think, and he was all heat and desire and smoked honey, and she was questioning her life choices. The cop yelled something behind them, but she couldn’t exactly be bothered to listen; if her tongue slipped into his mouth, well, they were trying to make this believable, weren’t they? 

 

When (what felt like) several minutes had elapsed and nobody had intervened, she decided to escalate it a bit, snaking a tentative hand up under his collar, and  _ come on, her brain was already in overdrive as it was. Couldn’t he just hurry up and arrest them?  _

 

Flynn inched several fingers underneath her blouse and up the warm skin of her back, which immediately broke into goosebumps. 

 

_ Strictly business-related.  _

 

Tentatively, she unbuttoned the first button of his dress shirt, and then the second.  _ Was she going to have to full-out have sex with him to get this cop to notice, or what?  _

 

Still, it was almost another full minute before rough hands pried them apart, and Lucy sighed in relief. (And maybe disappointment, if she was being honest with herself, but she wasn’t, and honesty could just go fuck off.) 

 

“I’ve had enough,” grunted the officer. “I’m gonna arrest you both for public lewdity and… and… just, well, plain, goddamn  _ indecency.  _ _ H _ _ onestly,  _ in all my years at this job, I ain't ever seen...  Well, both of you kids, get in the back of my car. I ain't gonna ask you twice.”

 

Flynn winked at her as they slid into the Chevy, and, if possible, her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red. 

 

“We’re never doing that again. Ever,” she said, voice hoarse. 

 

“Naturally,” he replied. 

 

(She kissed him again that night, in the darkness of their jail cell. Shut up.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. 
> 
> ...and if you're wondering, that Hamlet quote is the title. Oh, and the genius thing is from a Garcy deleted scene. If you haven't seen it, go watch it and thank me later. 
> 
> Comments=Love


End file.
